Its a Small World
by Cupcakes-r-cute
Summary: Hermione's life has always been a little empty. But when she goes to The Burrow for the summer she realizes that she likes Ron. But does Ron like her or someone else? Will Hermione stay in love or be heart broken? This story is HBP...


**Disclaimer: I Don't own any characters from Harry Potter.. Although I wish I owned Draco… **

Hermione sat at her window staring out into the dark sky. She wondered why he had left. If she would ever get to meet him.

For this man was one of the people who brought her into this world. He should have been there over the years, but he wasn't, and he probably never would be.

She wished she could go back in time to see why he left. Why he abandoned his child. Was it because he wasn't ready? Or her mother had too much 'baggage', baggage he helped create.

As you probably guessed it was her father who had left. Her father… no! Why would he deserve a title so grand. No his proper name was Bill. Bill Taylor. She would have been Hermione Taylor. A name now, she would never know.

You may ask what brought this thought on. Why did she suddenly start thinking about her _father_. Well it was brought on by her best friend Ginny. Ginny and her father had always been very close. Hermione envied it with all her heart. Wishing that someday perhaps she would meet him… _someday._

Hermione was getting ready to go to The Burrow. She couldn't wait to get away from her house. Her mom was driving her insane with stupid questions like 'Are you having sex' and ' Are you going to do drugs'.

Couldn't she just get off her back? Hermione's step-dad was on a whole other level of annoyingness. With his constant yelling and getting way to close for comfort Hermione couldn't wait to get away especially from him.

"Bye mom. Love you! See you at Christmas break."

"Alright! Love you too. And don't forget to say goodbye to your father this time"

" Mom stop calling him that! And I'll say goodbye to Paul."

Hermione hugged her mother and went to say goodbye to Paul… eww. Hermione entered the room.

"Bye Paul."

"What no I love you?"

"Nope sorry. I got to run bye."

As Hermione hurried out of the room she swore she heard him mutter something along the lines of

' Little Brat'. Right now she didn't care. She was going to the Weasley's. And to her right now, that's all that mattered.

She stepped in the fire place, grabbed some floo powder and yelled, " The Burrow!"

Hermione landed with a thud.

"Oh Hermione! We weren't expecting you this early." Mrs. Weasley said in an excited tone.

" Oh I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there. My parents were driving me up the wall."

"Oh don't worry about it. Here let me just set you up a place at the Breakfast table." Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"Oh no thank you I've already eaten. I think I'll just take my stuff up and get settled in Ginny's room."

" Oh no dear you'll be staying in Ronald's room. I hope that's alright its just Kingsley is staying in Ginny's room and Ginny is staying in Fred and George's room with them."

" That's fine Mrs. Weasley. I'll just go set up then."

" Nonsense, you can't lug that bag up the stairs yourself!"

"Yeah, Mione it looks way too heavy." Ron spoke suddenly.

"Exactly why your going to take it up for her Ronald."

After Ron's moaning and groaning he finished his toast, grabbed her trunk and took it up stairs, all the while Hermione giggling and saying things like ' Oh Ronald your so strong'. When they got to his room all of the laughter and mocking ended. _Was his room always this small?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Um Ron where is your extra bed?"

" Oh yeah I'll go get that"

Ron left the room leaving Hermione to observe his room. It was about as clean as her room at home, _No doubt Mrs. Weasley's doing._ There were posters of quidditch Hogwarts, and not surprisingly his poster of The Great Victor Krum was taken down. He had a small bed with a drawer beside it which had pictures of Harry, Ron, and herself. She then noticed a small piece of paper sticking out from behind the picture. She went over and picked it up. It was a page which appeared to be out of a book or a magazine. The page read:

**How to get the girl you want**

**1. Be kind and flirt.**

**2. Ask her about her summer.**

**3. Make small talk with her constantly.**

**4. Don't make fun of her…**

She heard him coming so she quickly hid the paper. _So he likes someone. Big deal. Its not like I like him. Yes you do! No I don't…_ Her thoughts continued battling to and fro _Is she prettier than me. Is it Lavender again? Oh please don't be Lavender again._ Her thoughts were broken with Ron speaking.

"I'm sorry what Ron?"

"Oh I just asked if you needed any extra blankets. Because I mean you could have mine."

"No that's fine Ron. Thank you"

"You okay Mione you seem a little down?"

"No I'm fine Ron. Its just some things at home."

Just then Ron did something she never would have expected. He pulled her into a hug. She started feeling jealous of the girl who he liked. She felt safe and protected in his arms.

He then looked down in her eyes. His face seemed to be inching towards her. His lips were touching hers ever so lightly. Suddenly Fred popped in the door , " Hey Hermione! Ron mum wants you downstairs."

**So I hoped you liked the chapter. I'll be going in more depth into her dad and stuff. And as you can probably guess this is a Ron /Hermione fic so if you don't like the couple… then I guess you shouldn't read it. J **


End file.
